LOS LAZOS QUE NOS UNEN
by Sol naciente
Summary: he aqui la enamorada de camus la bella Bibi y a un shaka raro por asi decirlo y Milo metiendose donde no lo llaman para las que me preguntaron que paso con lo de Amigos del alma aqui la respuesta espero que sea de su agrado saluditos


**Hello gente bella y hermosa yo aquí con este capítulo que es la historia de la introducción de mi otro fic "AMIGOS DEL ALMA" y lo tenía guardado y hasta se olvido paso meses el pobre en la oscuridad y lo he traído a la luz espero y les guste y me digan que les pareció**

**Si lo que pasa en un día y se los digo repórtense o pensare que abandonaron la página T.T malas pero ta bueno **

**Beso ATT: Sol Naciente **

**.**

**Así son los amigos**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Miraba la puerta de esa casa como si dentro de ella estuviera su salvación , bueno si se encontraba su salvación ,había viajado rápido bueno cuando se usa la velocidad de la luz no hay distancia larga estaba jodido solo esperaba no haber alertado a nadie los dos dorados que podían sentir un cambio tan espontaneo en el cosmos uno ya sabia y el otro solo rogaba que shaka no dijera nada y por el papa no se preocupa sabia que el ya sabía parecía que el estaba en todos lados y lo sabía manejar

.

Pero solo pudo pensar que Camus lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente tenia la dirección pero que aria no sabía cómo era ella y no podía llegar así como así preguntando por Bibi ni si quiera sabía si Camus le había dicho de su existencia , no podía presentarse solo porque si que aria se le acababa el tiempo

.

-Athena ayúdame.— y con esas palabras se dirigió a la puerta

.

Bibi miraba distraída con una taza de café en sus finas manos enrollando con sus largos dedos la taza humeante con sus cabellos negros apretados en una larga y oscura trenza poso su mano en su mejía y miro distraída por la ventana el paisaje que le ofrecía la calle tomo otro sorbo de su café

.

Escucho el timbre sonar se levanto y enfilo a la puerta con parsimonia preguntándose quién seria a esas hora abrió la puerta y miro anonada al hombre que estaba en el umbral de la puerta sin duda un hombre muy atractivo pestaño un par de veces con sus oscuras pestañas dándole un aspecto infantil ante el visitante

.

Ella lo miro detenidamente por algún motivo se le hiso familiar cuando la vos del hombre resonó en sus oídos le produjo escalofríos lo aterciopelada de su voz aunque esa era solo una impresión no se comparaba con Camus

.

-Tu eres Bibi—Milo miraba a la mujer delante de , el sin duda Camus tenía muy buen gusto

-Que quiere y como sabe mi nombre—sonaba desconfiada y molesta

-Entonces si eres tu , hola soy Milo

-Y que a mí qué?—le respondió despectiva , aunque estaba asustada en su interior , ese extraño frente suyo le ocasionaba desconfianza

-Oye no me dijo que eres grosera—milo la miraba taimado era linda pero muy grosera Camus tenía problemas

-Te lo repito que quieres y como sabes mi nombre en mi vida te conozco

-Ya tranquila , soy amigo de Camus—y su fina ceja negra se elevo era amigo de Camus en serio

-Le paso algo a Camus

-No , por supuesto que no es mala yerba no muere

-¿¡Perdón!?, que clase de amigo eres , que hablas de tu supuesto amigo de esa forma

-De los que ya no hay chica , mi nombre es Milo

-Si no es eso , entonces que quieres , además lo siento nadie me asegura que eres en realidad su amigo—aunque su nombre se le hacia familiar

-Quieres pruebas bueno las daré pero conste no quería

.

Bibi pestañeo confundida y divertida que un hombre tan orgulloso como el que ella conoce tuviera un amigo que se presentaba frente a ella le mostrara eso era tan tierno ni si quiera Camus cagaba eso en su billetera y un recuerdo vino a su mente Camus le había hablado de su amigo Milo, aunque tenía entendido estaban peleados

.

-Bueno te creo

.

Frente a ella estaba la billetera de milo abierta mostrando dos fotografías una vieja y maltratada de él y Camus eran iguales solo un poco más pequeños no habían cambiado casi nada las facciones , estaban sentados en una escalera que atreves de la fotografía parecía no tener fin estaban abrazados y riendo

La otra era de ellos empujándose y al parecer peleando por un pedazo de ¿pollo? Quizá tenían como 15 o 16 años no sabría calcular con sus cabellos revueltos y sus seños fruncidos

.

-Ni una palabra a Camus de acuerdo— aclaro al tiempo que se llevaba el índice a la boca en señal de silencio y lo único que recibió fue una risa cantarina y una señal invitándola a pasar

.

Se acomodo en el mismo lugar donde estaba anteriormente y el joven estaba frente suyo aunque no le hacía sentir bien tener a un desconocido en su casa la presencia de su gran danés colocado a su diestra le hacía sentir segura

.

-Entonces dime Milo que puedo hacer por ti

-Bueno veras yo rompí un objeto que le regalaste al estirado de Camus –y Bibi lo miro sorprendida era cierto ese chico era de los amigos que ya no hay

-Entiendo y quieres mi ayuda para conseguir su perdón , aunque no se en realidad como puedo ayudarte

-Si a decir verdad yo tampoco , pero algo debe de ocurrírsenos no crees

-Bueno tienes razón

.

.

.

Cuando milo llego al templo de acuario el sol puesto a su espalda le produjo una sensación de peligro y quería obedecer el impulso de irse pero él era bien macho y para cuando tubo a Camus frente suyo su corazón se detuvo por micro segundos pero no estaba asustado no señor

.

-Milo ya era hora que dieras la cara-la vos serena de Camus desarmo a Milo que no sabía a qué atenerse

-Camus como lo siento no era mi intensión en serio y entonces tuve que ir era lo único que se me ocurrió ella es linda—y la mirada asesina asusto un poquito nada mas , solo decidió cambiar de tema— te mando saludos esta carta y esta otra figurilla ,no sabe que eres un santo de Athena ,y no supe que responderle del porque las cartas van a dirección de la biblioteca

-le dijiste

-claro que no—respondió ofendido

Camus lo observo fijamente sorprendido que Milo fuera capaz de hacer todo eso para emendar su error ,aunque en el exterior no mostro ningún cambio lo aria sufrir un poco más, oh sii que el santo de escorpio se preparara

-milo ,milo, milo,- movía su cabeza en forma de negación - rompiste un objeto muy valioso para mi, fuiste a importunar a la chica que me gusta y vienes aquí esperando clemencia

-yo no vengo esperando clemencia y aceptare el castigo que me impongas-el escalofrío que le produjo la sonrisa maquiavélica de Camus le dio mala espina

-en serio si es así dame las cosas y acompáñame a tu castigo

-Camus que me vas a hacer are cualquier cosa ya perdóname

- harás que shaka te quite un sentido

- queee tú sabes que shaka no participara en esto mejor déjalo así

-no te escaparas milo, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer , para lograr que shaka te quite un sentido ,es tu castigo, anda- lo empujo a la salida de acuario -solo así hare como que si nada he pasado creí que eras hombre de palabra -milo lo miro ofendido

.

Y así entro al templo de la virgen como Juan por su casa y encontró al sentado de virgo en su posición de loto

.

-Hey buda que haces

-Milo no estoy de humor vete

-Vamos no seas tan anti social sal a conocer el exterior

-No me interesa conoce el exterior que tu me dices

-Que cruel eres con tu camarada

-Milo se te ofrece algo por que de ser lo contrario te pido te marches interrumpes mi meditación

-Que carácter porque de tan mal humor

-Que quieres escorpio—la vos de shaka sonaba irritable mas sus facciones estaban como siempre

-Huy porque me suena que aquí hay problemas de falda—y como no , el escorpio es el signo que descubre los secretos o Milo tiene buen olfato para estas situaciones

-Que te hace pensar eso—le respondió taimado el rubio

-Bueno ese es el único motivo por el que un hombre pierde los estribos como tu que se nota que estas alterado

-No es asunto tuyo te pido que salgas de mi templo—shaka giro el rostro contrario de donde estaba milo

-Así que… , espera no me digas , te abandono no es así shaka —shaka lo miro con aprensión , la vos de milo sonaba como un gran sabedor de la vida

-Ella y yo no éramos nada y no me abandono—respondió con fastidio y algo indignado arrepintiéndose de inmediato por soltar la lengua donde estaba su prudencia en esos momentos

-Resignación buda es todo lo que queda—con tono conciliador a la vez que le palmeaba el hombro lo que solo sirvió para alterar mas al santo dorado de virgo de por sí ya muy inusual alterado

-Milo por favor te lo pido vete si además no es lo que estas pensando si no me creas tan banal por sufrir por algo así

-No caigas en el peor de los errores, shaka el silencio la mayoría vive en un silencio espantoso no te resignes. Huye—la ceja del rubio tembló levemente solo eso le faltaba que llegara el santo dorado mas libertino y mundano de toda la orden y aconsejarlo como si de un chiquillo inexperto se tratase

-Que te LARGUES

.

La vos exaltada de shaka le hiso brincar de su posición lo estaba logrando pero no podía reprimir la sensación de corre su vida peligraba pero el ante todo era hombre de palabra y no se echaría para atrás era el más macho de todo el santuario y continuo con su empresa

.

-Cálmate hombre es algo normal sufrir de desamores—la vos sensual del escorpio acaricio sus oídos y con cada frase lo molestaba mas

-Milo eres sordo o que, no es eso joder –-ante el desliz de vocabulario de virgo la sonrisa maliciosa de Milo se agrando la situación comenzaba a divertirle y siguió jodiendole la existencia

-¿ Entonces ?—el escorpión lo miro con una sonrisa divertida y burlona

-¿entonces qué? — shaka estaba confundido y enojado que le pasaba a este tipo

-¿De qué ?

-¿Que ?

-Que te pasa hermano estas como distraído anda cuenta al buen Milo—y poso su mano en el hombro del rubio y lo apretaba levemente

-Milo por tu bien te digo que te vayas —esto no estaba bien su cosmos estaba turbado no podía ser que alguien como Milo lo perturbara

-Pero shaka , bueno cambiemos de tema, que significa el punto en tu frente siempre quise saberlo—y Milo picaba el punto en la frente de shaka cual niño párvulo se trataba

-Para que tu quieres saber eso Milo

-Ha por nada curiosidad , y la chica era una amazona o una doncella

-Milo si no te vas a la de ahora te pasara algo muy malo

-Ya no seas dramático shaka relax hermano tu lo que necesitas es aliviar tensiones si me entiendes , mira conozco un lugar que …..

-Que no miserable..—y de súbito cayó en cuenta, no le convenía alterarse—ya , lárgate

-Wou shaka de virgo , ese vocabulario papi shion estará muy decepcionado—añadió sentenciándolo con el dedo acusador y un puño roso su mejía como advertencia ni siquiera lo vio venir lo esquivo por instinto

-Milo va uno y cuento dos si llego al tres estas muerto

-Ya contaste tres o lo volverás a contar no entiendo

-Por Athena , escorpio que , que es lo quieres déjame sufrir en paz—shaka estaba exasperado y en ese momento no hacía gala de la virtud de la paciencia que lo caracterizaba

-Entonces si estas sufriendo , es por ella—y solo ante el comentario shaka se dio cuenta de su desliz estaba muerto Milo le aria la vida imposible

-Vete—y volvió a la pose de loto que había abandonado y ni siquiera supo cuando estaba prácticamente sobre Milo

-¿Por que? , no lo haré no dejare que sufras en la soledad de tu templo anda shaka se buen chico y cuéntale al experto de Milo que él te ayudara

-Joder escorpio—y en un arranque infantil virgo le lanzo un cojín a escorpio quien sonrió burlesco de ver al santo mas cercano a los dioses en esa situación

-Ya desahógate hermano—y Milo sentado en loto también frente suyo le palmeaba ambos hombros y shaka lo empujo lejos de si con violencia y así shaka de virgo le dijo adiós a su poca paciencia restante

-Hijo de.. no , no te daré el gusto Milo que—y shaka se quedo con la palabra en la boca Milo estaba entrando en el jardín de virgo que no estaba oculto por las visiones de virgo—a donde crees que vas

-A que tomemos aire puro lo necesitas—todos sabían que lo que más le molesta a shaka es que entren a su jardín zen sin su permiso

-DETENTE NO TE HE DADO PERMISO REGRESA MILO

-Ya , bájale a tu volumen y ven si—pues Milo ya se encontraba dentro del hermoso jardín de virgo

-Eres odioso , vete de una vez además que sabrás tu

-Al contrario buda , soy un experto

-Tu que sabes de mar a alguien solo te la pasas saltando de cama en cama

-Óyeme eso me ofende yo no salto de cama en cama , en la mía quizás , pero no de cama en cama

-El amor es ciego no conoce razón , ni interés se entrega por completo sin pensar , que podrías saber tu de eso , que no tiene el mas mínimo respeto por un sentimiento de ese calibre

-Si el amor es ciego, ¿por qué tiene tanto éxito la ropa interior sexy?

-Eres un imbécil , no me agrada tu sentido del humor

-El humor existe para recordarnos que por muy alto que sea el trono en que uno se siente, todo el mundo utiliza su culo para sentarse, que opinas, tu te la pasas sentado todo el bendito día

.

Y fue ahí cuando shaka ya no respondió de sí mismo y una pelea se inicio en los jardines de virgo , bueno más bien shaka correteando a Milo , haciendo sentir mucha más frustración a shaka

.


End file.
